Handgun 1960
The Handgun 1960 'is a light weapon available in ''Wolfenstein: The New Order. It is the updated version of the Handgun 1946, and effectively replaces that weapon after the timeskip. An updated version makes an appearance in ''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus'', dubbed the '''Pistole 61. The weapon returns in Wolfenstein: Youngblood, but the Maschienenpistole appears to be the preferred sidearm for most Commander's and bosses. Description Like its predecessor, the Handgun 1960 is the standard-issue sidearm frequently used by Nazi commanders. It boasts a relatively high damage per shot for a light weapon and is capable of killing most standard enemies with a single headshot, or around 3 to 5 bodyshots depending on the difficulty. The pistol is also highly accurate even when dual-wielded or hip-fired with a very narrow bullet spread, though its ironsights are flat and somewhat awkward to use in low-light conditions. The improved pistol packs twice the amount of shots per magazine compared to its predecessor and comes with a handy 3-round burst mode makes it much more competent in a shootout, though the repeated shots also generate a fair amount of recoil. It is still capable of being silenced, though this restricts it to firing semi-automatically only. A crisp white version of the Handgun 1960 can be found on the Luna Base. This version is permanently suppressed and as a result cannot utilize the burst fire option. Other than that both variants are the same in terms of performance. History B.J. collects the sidearm in Chapter 2 - Asylum by a Nazi soldier after coming form his vegetative state. He can find the upgrade for the suppressor in the attic of the asylum, which is useful for stealthy players. For Moon Base One, the player can collect a handgun that has a suppressor attached to it, and has a white skin. In The New Colossus, it's the second weapon he collects on the Ausmerzer before entering the first Commander room. Two handguns are there, allowing you to dual-wield early, but its preferred to use the Maschinenpistole to fight the Nazis in the Commander section. In The Freedom Chronicles, Joseph Stallion collects the weapon and can collect the magnum upgrade. It's Jessica Valiant and Captain Gerald Wilkins' preferred weapon through their volumes, with both starting out with suppressors, and Silent Death can collect the extended magazine upgrade. In Wolfenstein: Youngblood, it's a sidearm for Commander's, but higher tier start wielding Maschimenpistole's, but ammo can be found around areas. The player can choose it or the Maschinenpistole as their starting sidearm, but the Pistole will be upgraded with a suppressor, being essential for stealthy players. B.J. wields one when he unknowingly holds his daughters at gunpoint, and Julie Brandt wields the sidearm before her death. Though you can give Soph the Maschinenspistole, the cinematic of their first kill will have her wielding the Pistole. Stragegy The New Order *It can kill most enemies with a headshot. *If you're not feeling comfortable with the pistol (lining up shots), use melee or a throwing knife. The New Colossus/The Freedom Chronicles *The Pistole has better recoil than the Maschinepistole, as you can line up your shot and not have to worry about the recoil (e.g. shooting a commander with a headshot). That being said, if a player misses a shot on a soldier or animal, enemies in the area will be alarmed. *A disadvantage for the player is the low ammunition at the start until they increase the dual-wielding perk. *Choosing the suppressor on the handgun should be the first upgrade if one doesn't want to use the Maschinepistole, or have to go loud in areas. **A silenced handgun or Maschinenpistole is essential for Mein Leben, and should be the first upgrade you choose to avoid fights. *Having the Magnum and Suppressor upgrade is extremely useful, as the extra damage can instantly kill a soldier with a couple of shots. Dual-wielding can even blow a soldier's limb off, and can allow the player to not worry about lining up their shots. Youngblood *Due to soldiers gaining levels and having greater durability in Youngblood, it's no longer a weapon that can easily one-shot stealth kill a soldier, and will require more shots/upgrades to make it so. *Improving the suppressor is essential for stealthy players who wish not to alert enemies. **It's also best to obtain the dual-wield upgrade, as you can cause more damage to enemies in stealth or loud. *Once the player reaches higher levels, getting the Tempo or Stier Set makes the weapon formidable against low-leveled soldiers. *For stealthy players, it's best for them to choose the Pistole in the menu, as it comes with a suppressor. As the cloak ability is fairly weak early game as it drains quickly and limits the player to crouch-moving limiting mobility, the usage of the suppressed Handgun is important in playing stealthily early game. Upgrades in The New Order Alt-fire: *'Suppressor:' The Suppressor can be found in 3 places: first in the prologue mission near the secret room which is located in a room next to the first flak cannon which can be accessed by pulling the switches in order, and second in the attic of the asylum Blazkowicz woke up in during Chapter 1. It can lastly be found in a safe during Chapter 10 if the player did not collect it at the asylum or in the prologue's secret room. It renders the Handgun 1960 completely silent when fitted, but also restricts the pistol to firing semi-automatically. It is usable in dual-wield mode by pressing the secondary alternate fire key (default "Z"). Perk Upgrades: *'Gun Magazine +:' Increases the Handgun 1960's magazine size by 3. *'Silent Shot:' Shots from a silenced Handgun 1960 deal more damage. *'Deadeye:' Increases the Handgun 1960's headshot damage when sighted. *'Quick Draw:' The Handgun 1960 is equipped faster. *'Quick Reload:' The Handgun 1960 is reloaded faster. *'Double Reload:' The Handgun 1960 is reloaded faster when dual-wielded. *'Endurance I:' Increases sprint speed when dual-wielding Handgun 1960s. *'Dual-wield Expert:' Increases the Handgun 1960's total ammo capacity. Dual-wielded Handgun 1960s have a higher chance of dismembering enemies. Upgrades in The New Colossus * Magnum: Increases damage, but also increases recoil and makes the weapon louder. * Extended magazine: Doubles the pistol's magazine capacity. * Suppressor: Enables the gun to fire silently. Upgrades in Youngblood Nadel Set *'Magnifying Scope:' *'Suppressor:' *'Tactical Receiver:' *'Extended Magazine:' *'Polymer Grip:' Tempo Set *'Red Dot Sight:' *'Crowned Barrel:' *'Auto Receiver:' *'Extended Magazine:' *'Lightweight Grip:' Stier Set *'Tactical Iron Sight:' *'Bull Barrel:' *'Heavy Receiver:' *'Extended Magazine:' *'Cross-Hatch Grip:' Gallery The New Order Handgun 1960.png|Handgun with the Silencer. Handgun-1960-Asylum.jpg|B.J. collecting the handgun in Chapter 2 - Asylum. Pistol 1960 (Dual Wield).jpg|B.J. Blazkowicz dual wielding the Pistol 1960. Silencer-Attach-TNO.jpg|Attaching a silencer from the attic. Moon-Handgun.jpg|B.J. wielding the Lunar base handgun. The New Colossus Handgun1960newcolossus.jpg|Handgun 1960 in The New Colossus. Pistolole.png|The full schematic of the handgun in the New Colossus. Pistole_730x411.png|A fully upgraded Handgun 1960 in the New Colossus. Dual-Handguns-TNC.png|Dual wielding 1961 handguns. Handgun-ADS.jpg|The iron sight of the 1961 handgun. Sfe.png|Set holding a Handgun at the beginning of The New Colossus. Dabeb.png|Wyatt killing Nazis after Sigrun attacks Frau Engel. Wolfenstein-0.jpg|Super Spesh holding the gun in Manhattan. 128-1024x436.jpg|Super Spesh holding B.J. at gunpoint in Papa Joe's All American Diner. Wolf2 Bite 21Things 730x411.png|B.J. killing a soldier. 1801301500-Wolfenstein-II-The-Diaries-Of-Agent-Silent-Death.jpg|Jessica placing a silencer on her handgun. Youngblood Wolfenstein-youngblood.jpg|One of twins wielding the handgun in Youngblood. Wolfenstein youngblood 032719-8.jpg|In first person, Youngblood. Wolfenstein_-Youngblood_20190725150833.jpg|One of the twins forcing the Commander's handgun on to him. Handgun-God-Key.jpg|One of the twins wielding an upgraded handgun with the God Key power. Trivia *While the Handgun 1960 is still largely based on a Luger P08, it is also upgraded with a 3-round burst fire system akin to that of the Beretta 93R or the HK VP70. **Oddly, the handgun continues to use a toggle action despite nearly all toggle-locked weapons being phased out during WWII due to their high manufacturing costs. Lugers specifically were also unsuitable for burst fire, which gave them uncontrollable and absurdly high fire rates that deteriorated the weapon very quickly and had severe reliability issues with bullet grouping. It could be that the Nazi leadership allowed World War I nostalgia to win out over practical concerns with the design. But anyway, it is possible to think that in the Wolfenstein universe, the Nazis had finished to noticing and be aware of this particular problem on theses pistols and so they had finished to produce other Lugers without three burst-fire mode issued for the German Army officers in the following years after The New Order. Which could explain why in Wolfenstein : The New colossus and Youngblood , the handguns used by troops Commanders in the occupied United-States and France are this time only firing in Semi-auto mode unlike the ones of New Order. **The pistol will fire in single shots when used by an NPC. it is possible that the pistol has select firing modes in reality. *Bubi will drop a Handgun 1960 upon death, however ammunition cannot be collected from it. *Every time the Handgun 1960 in is seen in cutscenes in The New Order, it is fired as if it were semi-automatic. ---- Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:The New Order weapons Category:Dual-Wield Weapons Category:Weapons Category:The New Colossus weapons Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood weapons